


Do I make waves in your body, love?

by acrylia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, feelings happen, they're all high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylia/pseuds/acrylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting over his disorientation, Luke breathed out a muted "Hey Cal, welcome to my humble abode." While stretching his arms a bit and giving Calum a dorky smile before laughing unabashedly at his own joke.</p><p>or the one where they're all high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I make waves in your body, love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, here's my first work on Ao3 in a while, I've been away for approximately a decade but this subject really caught my interest so here we are. Hope you like it :)

"Shut up Luke you're ruining my high." Michael spoke against Luke's neck.

Luke had been laughing at the picture hanging above the desk in their hotel room du jour ever since he had finished one of the joints Michael had somehow acquired in the middle of the city they were currently staying in. The space was fairly standard as hotel rooms went except for the large painting opposite the bed that appeared to be of an abstract multicolored splotch that ever so slightly resembled the shape of Australia.

"No, but think about it guys like that was someone's job! They were hired to decorate this room and they chose that picture, this is the best hotel room of our entire careers." Luke giggled as he sat up a bit looking over to the other bed on which Ashton and Calum were in the midst of a quiet conversation.

Michael sighed as he attempted to wrestle Luke back down onto the comforter to use him as a pillow. He was not about to let his source of warmth get away that easily, he was quite clingy when high and Luke was always a willing volunteer when it came to cuddling. However, unfortunately for Michael, constant wiggling was also a symptom of Luke's high as well as obnoxious bouts of laughter about everything from Ashton's atrocious purple shirt to kitschy decor in hotel rooms. 

The resulting scuffle which caught the attention of both Ashton and Calum came to a resolution with Luke falling off of the bed. 

The sounds of laughter then stopped for a second as Luke realized what had happened before coming back full force following a small muttered "Oh!"

Michael leaned off of his bed to take stock of the situation just in time to see Luke reach towards the ceiling, mesmerized, saying something about how heavy his arms feel.

"He's high off of his ass." Said Ashton, not unkindly, while Michael raised a pierced eyebrow at the mess of limbs below them. 

Ashton was slightly less affected by the drugs after having been around the party scene longer and tested his limits. He wasn't constantly amused like Luke, or clingy like Michael, he was more of a mix of the two. Like in everything else, Ashton was balanced in that respect.

"Well, I would say I'm surprised, but knowing that he had a competition with his dumbass partner in crime to see who could smoke a joint the fastest, that would be a lie." Michael said while pointing an accusatory finger at Calum, who had previously been reaching his fingers towards Ashton who was sitting beside him.

"Hey!" Calum shouted slightly too loudly in the cramped space of the hotel room, making the others wince slightly. 

"I resent that! I am the model of responsible behavior in this band. Also, I won." Said Calum turning his nose up and staring slightly too intensely at Michael before reaching towards the bedside table to grab a water bottle.

 

Snorting, Michael said "Sure Mr. Responsible, and how many days did you go partying last week when we were off?"

"Well, I only went Monday... and Tuesday and Wednesday. Oh, and Thursday too but you know that's not fair because that was a party boat and Jazz invited us I couldn't not go." Calum said definitively before taking a sip of his water to wet his mouth that was still dry from the joint he had smoked earlier.

He licked his lips to spread the moisture, eyes still boring into Michael from the opposite bed. That's the thing about Calum while high, no one mentions it but everyone knows that he will inevitably try to get into someone's pants. A high Calum is also a shameless Calum, and Michael would be lying if he said it didn't thrill him to have his friend of 10 years come onto him, despite his rule being to generally push Calum away in favor of talking to someone less likely to jump him when such situations arose.

Calum's tactics were cut short, however, as he stretched his body across the space between the two beds to attempt to place the water on the night stand, instead misjudging the distance and falling onto an unprepared Luke, kicking Ashton in the process.

The indignant sqwuak let out by Ashton coupled with the groan from Luke on the floor was the first thing to make Michael laugh, not snort or smirk, but truly laugh uncontrollably after a day of miserable promo. 

Eyes still bright and stomach heaving, Michael leaned towards the space between the beds once again to survey the damage.

What Michael found when he looked over was entirely unexpected, but not unwelcome.

See, here's the thing: Michael likes boys and girls. He might even likes boys better, it just depends on the day. He had joked about it in gaming live streams and left bread crumbs for fans in interviews, purposefully scoffing at interviewers asking generic love questions, and he had even come out to his band a couple months prior to the release of their second album. 

That day had been nerve racking, but had ultimately been necessary as he was so tired of hiding such a large part of his life from the people he was closest to. The boys had reacted exactly as expected. Ashton clapping him on the back awkwardly and talking in a serious tone about how he's proud that Michael told them and they obviously love him no matter what, Luke automatically draping over his side smiling at him to show that nothing was amiss, and Calum pouting a little bit because why hadn't he told them sooner they're best friends god dammit, before ultimately cuddling to his other side to show his support.

During the cuddling sessions after Michael's big reveal, no one had been moved to volunteer any of their own information about their sexualities, so he hadn't pressed the topic. 

That stayed true up until the recently when Ashton announced to thousands of people on a radio show that he was now single because it was too hard to keep a long term girlfriend. He said it so matter-of-factly, with little emotion on his face, and each of the boys tried to retain their composure for the interviewer while processing the information that had not been relayed to him previously.

It was quite common for Ashton to shut everyone out when he was going through something painful, he didn't like to burden others and he just didn't think his problems were important enough to discuss. This didn't stop the boys from cornering him immediately after the interview, demanding that he talk it out with them because of course his problems are important to them and he's an idiot for thinking otherwise.

Ashton made a valiant effort to resist, but eventually broke down when they got back to their hotel room, speaking softly about how he came to realize that it wasn't fair to his girlfriend for him to be away all the time. He then took a deep breath, and closed his eyes like he was afraid of their reaction before saying that the other and more central reason for the breakup, was his epiphany that he likes people, not only girls, and he felt like he needed to get out of his relationship so he could explore those feelings.

The boys were surprised, of course, Ashton being the one who generally shied away from any sort of prolonged physical interactions with his male friends, deeming that they were "too old" and "it was just weird now."

Michael was the first one to snap out of it, calling Ashton an idiot for having thought they wouldn't accept him, despite remembering the hollow feeling in his stomach prior to his own confession,and bringing Ashton into a firm hug. Calum and Luke followed suit, stumbling over themselves to assure Ash that they didn't hold his sexuality against him.

Back to present day, Michael was now privy to the sight of Calum's body in a decidedly erotic position over Luke's, his thigh being between Luke's legs and his elbows on either side of his head. The only two band members who had never expressed explicit interest in the same sex were pressed chest to chest, a charged atmosphere between them. 

Calum, having quickly recovered from his fall, had regained the predatory look in his eyes as he took in Luke spread out underneath him, breathing shallowly. 

After getting over his disorientation, Luke breathed out a muted "Hey Cal, welcome to my humble abode." While stretching his arms a bit and giving Calum a dorky smile before laughing unabashedly at his own joke.

He then took it upon himself to play with Calum's hair, soft from lack of styling or product, as Calum's unfocused brown eyes met his own blood shot blue ones. 

Calum reached to take Luke's hand from his head and placed it on his own neck as he placed his other hand on Luke's flushed cheek, stroking his thumb across his bandmate's prominent cheekbone. 

That's when it happened.

Luke surged forward and caught Calum's lips with his own, surprising even himself by making the first move. 

The kiss was deep and unhurried as Calum took control, swiping his tongue slowly along Luke's lips. Luke granted him entrance by opening his mouth slightly, Calum taking advantage of this by slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth and licking languidly at the same maddening pace.

Luke whimpered in response, using the leg Calum wasn't straddling to push against the other boy's back, attempting to bring them closer as he arched his back desperately.

Michael was transfixed, sitting on the bed and slowly hardening in his pants. It's not like he had never thought about his bandmates in this way, but he sure as hell had made a concerted effort not to. And now it was all crashing down on him, like a deluge of feelings and a want in his stomach so powerful that it scared him.

"Jesus Christ." Michael said to himself quietly, eyes stilled glued to the pair on the floor and his mind in a haze. 

Ashton looked up at Michael, suddenly taking in the reality of this situation and beginning to flush, his formerly cool exterior in shambles.

"Wait, this is actually happening. Like this isn't a dream right? Not that I've ever dreamed about this before because that would be weird. But Michael, is the weed you got laced with something? Because I must be fucking tripping right now there's no other explanation." Ashton said in one breath, hands gripping his thighs and eyes flightily switching between Michael on the bed across from him and the two on the floor. 

Ashton's minor breakdown seemed to pull Luke and Calum from their bubble, the two detaching reluctantly, still staying in close proximity to one another. 

Michael noticed that Luke's eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue, pupils dilated and lips bruised from forceful kisses when he looked up from Calum's face. 

Taking in the sight before him, his two unapologetically flushed bandmates who were supposed to be straight and Ashton about to have a complete fit on the opposite bed, he couldn't help but laugh while shaking his head no to Ashton's question.

The whole situation was ridiculous, and the more he thought about it, the harder he laughed until tears began to form in his eyes, his laughter being the only sound in the otherwise silent room before Calum nervously joined in. Always in tune with Michael after so many years of friendship, Calum knew what Michael was thinking and couldn't help but agree. 

Michael laughter then died down, empathy for Ashton's state of discomfort masking his own hysterical glee as he slowly decided on his next move. He ambled up from his bed, stepped over the mess of limbs between them carefully and sat down next to Ash.

His drug addled brain attempted to think of something comforting to say, and he was soon at a loss for appropriate words, but that had never stopped Michael before.

He placed a clumsy hand on Ash's shoulder and looked at him intently while saying the first thing that came to his mind in that moment.

"Well, I guess we're four for four now. We have like a full set." 

Luke's giggle was the first to be heard, muffled against Calum's lips helplessly before the rest of the band joined in, laughing at Michael's complete inability to successfully string words together and their own part in the madness. 

Calum's laughter abated first, but the hungry gleam in his eye from the beginning of the conversation never left and Michael braced himself for Calum's next statement.

"You know Ash, you can kiss Michael too if you want. Luke and I shouldn't be the only ones having fun, and I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind." His smirk growing larger all the while as he began to suck on Luke's neck as he kept them in the path of his unflinching gaze. 

"Come on, Michael." Luke groaned softly.

"You'd look so pretty with Ash and I need to see you guys together at least once, for science...Shit, Cal." Luke cut himself off, pulling Calum from his neck, pushing him against the foot of the closest bed and straddling him. Whimpers escaping Luke in time with Cal's muttered curses as he rolled his hips against the other boy's for the first time. 

Michael's attention was then pulled from the intriguing scene in front of him by a large hand under his jaw, slowly turning his head so that he was at eye level with Ashton. 

"Hey, is this okay?" Ashton asked softly, slowly placing his other hand on Michael's thigh and shifting closer.

Michael felt himself nodding immediately as he moved forwards, breathing heavily as his forehead touched Ashton's. He was leaning forward planning on bridging the gap between them when there was a loud knock at the door. 

"Mr. ... Maneuver? Mr. Heimlich Maneuver? I have your room service order." The voice traveled in from the door, effectively ruining the mood.

"Fuck." Michael swore, head dropping to rest on Ashton's shoulder as Luke's giggling started up again joined by Calum, prompted by Ashton's ridiculous choice for an alias. 

Ashton sighed, standing up and moving slowly to the door. Turning around halfway to his destination, he said "Firstly, you're all assholes my alias is the best and you all know it. Secondly, your sorry asses should be thanking me for saving you from the munchies. Remember last time? Michael tried to eat Luke and I should have let him." 

As they sat down to eat the ridiculous amount of food that Ashton had ordered, Ashton cast Michael a warm glance, squeezing his thigh and mouthing "later" before turning around to join Luke and Calum's debate over Ashton's moral obligation to stop Michael from eating Luke. 

Butterflies erupted in Michael's stomach, an uncharacteristic silence coming over him as he contemplated the next time he would be alone with his bandmates in a hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post sadaboutmichael made on tumblr detailing what she thought 5sos would be like while high. The idea peaked my interest and thus this short multichaptered fic was born.


End file.
